Percepciones
by carlac94
Summary: Apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron a Piccoro y Milk teniendo una conversación civilizada. Esta vez platicarán sobre lo único que los une: Gohan.


**N/A **Una _pequeña _conversación entre Milk y Piccoro. Espero sea de su agrado, esta vez no hay mucha comedia, es más bien dramático. Apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron a estos dos personajes teniendo una conversación civilizada.

El tema del diálogo: Gohan.

* * *

><p><strong>Percepciones<strong>

* * *

><p>Estoy seguro de que pudo haberlo soportarlo sin embargo me sorprendí o mejor dicho me preocupé cuando vi como no despertó. Goku dijo con una terrorífica seriedad que lo llevaría a su casa, pero decidí acompañarlo sin importarme realmente que <em>ella<em> estuviera ahí. Volamos hasta la pequeña construcción al pie de la montaña Paoz, yo mirando de reojo al pequeño semi saiyajin y Goku manteniendo la vista hacia el frente. La inconsciencia de Gohan y las magulladuras que tiene me dieron la pista de que recibiríamos por esa loca mujer una enorme golpiza. Casi tiemblo por imaginarlo y como reacción observo a Goku por el rabillo del ojo, al parecer aún no se da cuenta de la circunstancia.

Obviamente no es necesario que vaya como acompañante pero me iba a sentir más seguro si supiera con seguridad que se encontraba sano y salvo. Recuerdo perfectamente el gran golpe que le inserté, esa fue una primera causa, después fue Goku al golpearlo en el estómago para lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente notamos una disminución en su _ki _y eso nos estremeció un poco, pero más el hecho de verlo desmayado.

Gohan mantiene una respiración anormal, jadea fuertemente y luego presiona más sus párpados, lanza un pequeño quejido que llama nuestra atención y debido a la poca concentración no nos dimos cuenta que llegamos a la residencia del Son. Ambos aterrizamos en la superficie pastosa, Goku lanza un suspiro y yo frunzo más el ceño.

Siento el _ki _de ella inmediatamente, no me impone ni inmuta, pero sí me pone de mal humor. Por la ventana mal protegida nos damos cuenta que está lavando los trastes, sin darse aún cuenta de nuestra presencia parece cantar algo. Por mi buen oído reconozco la melodía que Gohan solía tararear en compañía del pequeño dragón morado, ese silbido me hace temblar.

Pronto reconozco que Goku está abriendo la puerta; parpadeo de la incredulidad, ni me di cuenta de cuándo se movió. Comienzo a analizar; no entiendo a qué vine, por Gohan, claro está, pero él es un saiyajin, puede resistir eso o más ataques y salir con vida, no debería preocuparme por el muchacho que no tarda en superar mis poderes y a pesar de que lo sé no puedo dejar de pensar en él, el cómo respira con dificultad, aprieta sus puños y ojos debido al dolor y el remordimiento de saber que yo fui cómplice de su estado. Eso es lo que me mantiene aún en pie frente a esa casa hipócrita que solo cubre el verdadero monstruo que se encuentra dentro. Su madre es la persona más irritante que jamás haya conocido, y eso que ya conozco a varios terrícolas idiotas como los amigos inútiles de Goku, sin embargo ella tiene algo diferente, algo maligno que inmediatamente me hace ceder y balbucear.

Podría matarla, pienso de repente pero niego rápidamente. Gohan no me lo perdonaría. Me encojo de hombros y me acerco a la puerta. Debido a mi absortes en mis pensamientos ni me imaginé que ella ya estaba afuera gritando.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a mi bebé? –había gritado, reventándome los tímpanos en el proceso. Mi reacción fue la de siempre, aparentar poco interés en el estado de su hijo y controlar mis emociones con tal de mostrar el mismo rostro serio y molesto. Molesto porque simplemente me vuelve loco esa señora, quizá por el tono de voz con el que grita, perfectamente podemos escucharla; o lo agudo de su voz o literalmente por ser una humana. De cualquier forma, no la soporto.

Goku baja la mirada y me mira con discreción, noto que solicita mi ayuda. Yo sonrió y lanzo un gemido de burla, hasta creé que lo ayudaré.

-¡Más vale que te expliques Goku!

-… Milk, ya sabes que debemos entrenar a Gohan para la llegada de los androides –Goku se justifica. Eso enfurece más a esa mujer.

Miro a Gohan. No puedo evitar comenzar a reflejar en mi rostro sentimiento positivos debido al verdadero cariño que le tengo. Ese niño cambió mi vida y es como un hijo para mí. Me burlo con tristeza de mi propio comentario, ya sé que no me pertenece pero me consuelo al decir que yo soy la siguiente figura paterna que tiene en mente. Siempre me había preguntado que era una familia y creo que ahora lo comprendo, entiendo que yo no pertenezco directamente a este núcleo pero al menos siento que tengo el derecho de poder involucrarme cuando quiera.

"¡Qué rayos!" murmuro al tiempo que niego con la cabeza. Los presentes ni se han dado cuenta de mis movimientos lo que me tranquiliza, lanzando un suspiro como consecuencia. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Yo perteneciente a esta familia? ¡Ni loco! Quiero mucho a Gohan pero no podría ser miembro de este núcleo cuando esa mujer loca no me lo permite. Odio que me juzgue cuando ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que siempre estoy al pendiente de su hijo.

Escucho reclamos por parte de ellas y detecto sumisión en mi acompañante guerrero. Alzo mis ojos, nuevamente le ganó. ¿Y se supone que Goku es el hombre más fuerte del mundo? ¿De qué le sirven esas técnicas y músculos si una simple terrícola bipolar lo pone en su lugar con solo tronar los dedos?

No me compadezco de él pero sí siento algo de lástima por tener que soportarle diariamente. No entiendo por qué no la matan. Entonces pienso: la ama.

-¡¿Y cómo explicas que Piccoro está aquí? –al oír mi nombre me concentro en la realidad. Ella solo me apunta con uno de sus dedos, ni siquiera me mira, lo que me hace gruñir.

-Podría preguntármelo directamente –le digo con sequedad. Ella gira su cabeza con rapidez, manteniendo una mirada que incluso me paraliza un poco. Goku nos mira con miedo en su expresión.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, demonio? –dice con voz más grave. Goku grita un poco, pensando tal vez que no tardamos en pelearnos.

Su comentario no me duele, al contrario, me hace sentir poderoso, pero a la vez genera en mí la necesidad de recordar mi vida antes de conocer a Gohan. Recuerdo perfectamente mi estado psicológico, de ser el único enemigo de Goku ahora parezco el niñero de su hijo, que no me molesta en absoluto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme después de haber herido a mi querido Gohan?

-Pero Milk, ya te dije que no fue él.

-¡No interfieras Goku! –y con eso él se calla. Yo lo miro con tranquilidad y luego a ella pero no respondo a su pregunta anterior. Aún no vuelvo del todo a la realidad – ¡estoy harta que involucren a Gohan en estas peleas! ¡No lo dejan estudiar!

-Él también desea volverse fuerte, así que no decida por él –digo de repente. Ella abre la boca, exageradamente, insinuando que la falté al respeto. Goku solo trata de calmar a su mujer, balbuceando debido a los nervios. Comienzo a pensar que eso no ayudará en nada pero ya era hora que alguien le dijera a esa mujer que no tome la vida de su hijo y la manipule como quiera.

Un gran tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Memorizo que Goku tartamudeó diciendo que dejaría a Gohan a su habitación. No tardó mucho para que regresara y cuando lo hizo empezó a masajear los hombros tensos de su esposa.

-…Goku quiero que me hagas un favor –ella rompió el silencio. Ambos, Goku y yo, la miramos con curiosidad. Suena bastante calmada –quiero que traigas el pescado que te pedí desde la mañana.

-… Pero, Milk…

-¡Ve por el maldito pescado para la cena! –grita. Goku afirma con la cabeza. Me doy cuenta de su preocupación, dejarnos solos… es como dejar pólvora y a un niño con un encendedor.

…

Me pareció una eternidad. Después de tanto tiempo de estar fuera de la casa, en silencio, ella me pide que la siga. De esa manera me _invita_ a pasar a su casa. Ella se recarga ligeramente en la pared y yo me mantengo de pie con cierta rigidez.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –pregunta con falsa amabilidad. Puedo percibir perfectamente la hipocresía. Presiento que no tarda en tratar de ahorcarme.

-Prefiero estar de pie –respondo con rapidez. Ella lanza un bufido.

-Te diré esto solo una vez… quiero que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo.

Su regla, a pesar de saber que fácilmente puedo quebrantarla, es como un cuchillo que atraviesa mi corazón. El prohibirme ver a Gohan es como decirme que no respire. Necesito verlo puesto que lo quiero mucho.

Más maldito silencio. Por dentro me desmorono pero por fuera estoy intacto. Ella espera con cierta paciencia y con una ceja más elevada que la otra mi respuesta.

-Lo haré cuando la amenaza de los androides haya desaparecido –exclamo con inteligencia. Ella aprieta los puños y frunce el entrecejo.

-Estoy harta de que lo involucren, ¿que no ven que es solo un niño? ¡Él no debe acercarse a monstruos!

No sé si interprete mal, pero entendí su comentario como una indirecta, de todas formas así me considera ella, ¿no?

-Niño o no, y cabe decir que no quiero llegar a ese tema, tiene el poder para defender a su planeta.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Prohíbo que vuelvan a involucrarlo a batallas! ¡Y también quiero que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a él!

-Por mí no hay problema –miento con indiferencia –pero lo haré, repito, cuando la amenaza haya finalizado.

Me sorprende la extremidad con la que lleva el caso. Sí, Gohan resultó herido, pero no es razón.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! –se lamenta. Noto debilidad en su voz. Rápidamente se da la vuelta para mirar hacia la ventana y prosigue: -toda mi vida he tenido que ser testigo de batallas, entrenamientos, dolor y muerte. Nunca he tenido siquiera un momento de paz con mi familia ¡No es justo que Gohan no tenga una vida normal! ¡A él ni siquiera le gusta pelear!

-¿Y le gusta estudiar? –pregunto cómo idiota. Ella se gira sobre sus talones con cierta furia.

Yo soy testigo completamente de que a Gohan no le gustan las peleas y, a lo que a mí concierne, prefiere pasar horas estudiando con tal de obedecerla a ella. Es por ello que pregunte eso, estoy seguro de que, ninguno de sus padres, le ha preguntado qué es lo que quiere hacer realmente con su vida. Ese niño se ha dejado influenciar bastante por las opiniones de sus padres.

-¡Por supuesto que le gusta estudiar! –exclama con seguridad, aunque percibo inquietud… yo podría ser buen psicólogo… ella vacila -¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?

-Me importa mucho, en realidad.

Lanza un bufido y cruza sus brazos.

-No he entendido realmente la razón por la que Gohan te estima tanto, eres solo un demonio, ¡un peligro para la Tierra!

-No sé si no se ha dado cuenta, y sinceramente no me importa, pero yo ya he cambiado.

-¡Claro que no, yo te conozco perfectamente! ¡Fuiste el maldito que casi destruye a la Tierra y que dañó a Goku! –giró su rostro con ofensa –no entiendo cómo es que Goku te dejó vivir, te hubiera matado.

Esta vez lanzo una carcajada.

-Me dejó vivir porque no tenía el poder de matarme –afirmo con burla. Ella se enfurece –de cualquier forma la descripción que tiene de mí fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo te vi.

-No me interesa… el Piccoro que conoció quedó atrás.

-¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Ya tiene bastante tiempo, quizá poco después de la llegada de Vegeta –pensé en la historia y llegué a la conclusión de que sería tiempo perdido, a ella no le interesan mis regresiones, así que ¿por qué molestarse?... sin embargo empezó a presionarme para que continuara mi historia –es irrelevante.

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo le interesa mi pasado?

-Desde que Gohan empezó a defenderlo.

Alzo una ceja. Esto es estúpido. Nuevamente me exige y yo me cruzo de brazos.

-Puede ayudarte –dice de repente, atrayendo mi atención –puedo cambiar mi percepción.

Entiendo y concuerdo con sus palabras.

-… Usted lo sabe. Comencé como el único enemigo de Goku pero cuando llegó su hermano, parece ser que, inconscientemente, _uní _fuerzas con él, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Después de ello se me fue encomendado por mí mismo que entrenara a su hijo, Gohan. Gracias a un año que pasamos juntos pude comprender varias cosas de la vida, su inocencia me ayudó a entender que lo que hacía era tiempo perdido, que había gente que defendía las cosas que amaba aun sabiendo que tenían un límite pero sobre todo que una amistad… es lo más hermoso de la vida. Sin embargo aún tenía dudas y continuaba con ese deseo de vencer a Goku pese a todo.

Hice una pausa para cambiar mi posición. Ella no cambio su expresión.

-… Pero cuando Vegeta y su acompañante calvo hicieron aparición, reafirmaron algo que ya sabía…

-… ¿Qué?

-Que había seres más poderosos que yo… por eso, con el paso del tiempo, cedí mi puesto como el único enemigo de Goku, a Vegeta.

Y es cierto. Sin darme cuenta se lo fui dando poco a poco, sin molestarme ni pelear por él. Pero entonces entré en un dilema, ¿qué iba a hacer con mi vida?... y aún no puedo contestarlo.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Gohan?

-¿Intenciones de qué? –repito molesto. ¡Como si quisiera hacerle daño!

-¿Qué intenciones? No es difícil de responder.

-No tengo intenciones con él –la miro directo a los ojos –es mi amigo, casi lo considero como un hijo –regresé a la pregunta -no piense que quiero que le lleve la contra.

-No, creo que eso ya lo sabría –dice en un suspiro. Después toma asiento. Guardamos algo de silencio.

-¿Qué hay de usted? –me doy a entender mejor una vez que voltea a verme con confusión -¿qué espera de Gohan? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-Quiero que sea algo más… -reafirma –no quiero que desperdicie su vida en peleas como Goku y todo para salvar un mundo donde sus habitantes poco a poco lo están destruyendo. No es por criticarlo, Goku es un excelente esposo y padre pero nunca ha hecho nada por esta familia.

Ahora entiendo la razón de su carácter. Graciosamente creo que coincidimos en algo. Yo tampoco creo que aporte algo a esta familia, sin embargo lo defiendo.

-Pero ha salvado al planeta en varias ocasiones, ¿por qué está en contra de eso?

-Por Goku no hay problema… -cambia de parecer –temo que muera, debo confesarlo, por eso me opongo tanto. Sin embargo ya me he acostumbrado… acostumbrado a que no esté en casa. Lo único que me molesta en que involucre a Gohan.

-Gohan tiene el poder para defender a su planeta. Es cierto que es mucha responsabilidad para él, pero es una de las esperanzas que tiene este insignificante mundo.

-¡Pero no es justo para un niño de 7 años…! –guarda silencio momentáneamente –ya se fue una vez muy lejos de mí, ya ha habido varias ocasiones donde su vida peligra, ¿no creen que es mucho?

-… Un día Goku ya no podrá estar para defender este mundo, y el único que podrá hacerlo será Gohan. Debe comprender. Entiendo que tenga miedo de perderlo, de que no haga lo que quiere en su vida por estar peleando y sobre todo que crezca con problemas psicológicos; aunque lo ignoro; pero será el único que podrá hacerlo y estoy seguro de que ningún aspecto sucederá si mantiene en pie la idea de que sus amigos y familia lo apoyan… será el motivo por el que luchará.

Guardamos silencio por bastante tiempo. Ella comienza a relajar su rostro rígido y tenso. Yo, con algo más de confianza, tomo asiento.

-… Sé que es necesario, por dentro estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo y esposo sean los salvadores de este planeta que tanto amamos pero… no puedo imaginar lo que haré el día que me entere que Gohan ha muerto –su voz se quebranta un poco –sería mucho para mí, él es mi vida, mi mundo… a Goku lo perderé por su enfermedad del corazón, por eso quiero que Gohan se quede a mi lado… para que me ayude a seguir, para que no pierda las fuerzas… ni la cordura…

-Inevitablemente Goku puede morir… Pero considere esto, están las esferas del dragón., aunque estoy seguro de que no tendremos que acudir a ellas para revivir a Gohan.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

-… Porque antes de que le pase algo a Gohan… yo estaré muerto.

Me mira con asombro. Sus lágrimas caen en silencio sobre la mesa, haciendo un golpe suave y grave. Mantengo mi mirada en ella mientras formulo mi siguiente expresión.

-Por eso Gohan debe entrenar, para que pueda sobrevivir a los peligros que está destinado a vivir pero sobre todo para que pueda defender a la Tierra una vez que, si es que sucede, Goku muera… prometo que no le pasará nada puesto que yo lo protegeré. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme las veces que sean necesarias con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Ya he muerto una vez por eso, y ahora sé que puedo hacerlo las veces que sean.

-… ¿Por qué lo cuidas tanto?, ¿por qué te importa?... ¿Por qué estarías dispuesto a morir por él?

-Ya se lo había dicho… porque lo veo como un hijo… -reformulo mi comentario. No quiero más problemas con ella –sé que no me pertenece, aunque debo confesar que realmente quisiera ser su padre, estoy consciente de que no pertenezco a esta familia por decisiones suyas y mías… pero como quiero tanto a su hijo, me es un castigo que se prohíba verlo.

-… Lo lamento, Piccoro –frunzo el ceño, ¿por qué me habla de esa manera? No detecto ninguna emoción negativa, al contrario –creo que siempre te he juzgado mal. Si me gustaría aclarar que el padre de mi hijo es Goku pero… creo que el cariño que le tienes a mi hijo me da a entender la razón por la que ese niño es de esa forma de ser. Él te admira mucho y ha acoplado algunas características tuyas. Sin embargo estoy tranquila porque él ama a su padre… ahora te seré sincera, puesto que tú ya lo has sido conmigo… me siento molesta conmigo misma por tener que haber conversado contigo con tal de darme cuenta de algo que yo ignoraba, ¿qué clase de madre soy entonces? Yo he decidido por mi hijo sin preguntarle realmente lo que él piensa y estoy segura de que Goku ha hecho lo mismo –lanza un suspiro –gracias, supongo, por abrirme los ojos.

No puedo evitar responder a esa sonrisa. Creo que he tenido también una mala percepción de ella, tal vez no es tan gruñona. Pero la situación se voltea rápidamente ya que frunce el ceño.

-¡Pero que sea la última vez que me lo dejan en tan mal estado!

-¡Milk, por favor no lo mates!

Ambos giramos hacia la puerta. Goku se muestra completamente empapado, agitado y preocupado. Detrás de él ahí un enorme pez. Inexplicablemente siento náuseas.

-¿Qué tienes, Goku?

-¡¿Cómo que qué tengo? ¡Vine lo más rápido posible!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estaba seguro de que no tardaban en matarse mutuamente! –grita, yo me molesto por el volumen de la voz. Entonces parpadea con incredulidad. Supongo que verme sentado cómodamente en frente de su esposa lo saca del razonamiento -¿qué sucede aquí?

Ella sonríe.

-Nada realmente Goku, Piccoro y yo estábamos conversando –se acerca a su marido y le da un beso en la mejilla. Yo mantengo mi posición igual -¡Ah! Veo que encontraste un gran pescado, ¡es perfecto! Hay que despertar a Gohan, debe tener hambre y yo debo vendarlo.

-Sí, pero… Milk ¿qué sucedió?

-Ya te dije que nada, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a despertarlo? Recuerda que tú me lo dejaste así de herido.

-Está bien, Milk.

-Piccoro ¿quieres quedarte? –la pregunta nos sorprende a ambos, tanto a Goku como a mí. Realmente ya no me odia tanto –Gohan me contó una vez que los Namek no comen pero que toman mucha agua, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?

Me siento extraño debido a la dulzura de sus palabras, siento una inexplicable calidez. Sin embargo veo el lugar, este no es mi ambiente. Me pongo de pie.

-Gracias –me cuesta trabajo decirlo. Aun no entiendo nada –pero yo debo irme.

-Está bien.

Goku aún nos mira con incredulidad… creo que abrió un poco más la boca. Me dirijo a la puerta y la cruzo pero Milk me detiene.

-Este será nuestro secreto, de acuerdo –me dice mientras guiña un ojo. Yo afirmo, me conviene, no me beneficiaría que todos supieran la verdad detrás de la máscara que uso, solo ella y Gohan me conocen –y olvídate de eso de que te prohíbo verlo. Ahora entiendo realmente tus intenciones y… quiero pedirte que lo protejas.

-No tiene que repetirlo. Estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida.

Su sonrisa y la expresión graciosa de Goku es lo último que veo antes de alzarme a los cielos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la familia Son se encontraba desayunando a muy temprana hora. Goku había estado preguntándose toda la noche los motivos por los que su esposa y Piccoro no se asesinaron mutuamente. Gohan miraba a sus padres con confusión, sobre todo a Goku que no dejaba de analizar a su esposa.<p>

-Será mejor que desayunen pronto o llegarán tarde para entrenar –exclamó Milk con seriedad. Odiaba la impuntualidad.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron tanto padre e hijo.

-¡Mamá ¿desde cuándo me dejas entrenar?

-Desde que comprendí algunas cosas –dijo Milk como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ambos saiyajin casi se cayeron de la silla. Antes de partir Milk detuvo a su hijo nombrándolo con dulzura –quiero que cuando regreses, tú, yo y tu padre, tengamos una plática.

-¿Sobre qué, mamá?

-Sobre muchas cosas… te amo, cielo.

De esa manera Gohan alcanzó a su padre, que ya estaba volando a dirección de la cascada, con una expresión más confundida que antes.

…

En toda la noche, Piccoro estuvo pensando en tantas cosas. Esa calidez de saber que perteneces a una familia y hogar nunca la había sentido con tanta magnitud. Claro, con Gohan podía sentir esa felicidad pero tanta… nunca.

Sin embargo le agradó, y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de algo.

Su destino ya no era ser el eterno enemigo de Goku.

Tampoco lo era proteger a Gohan puesto que él se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Mucho menos ser el guerrero solitario.

Ahora su felicidad estaba en proteger al planeta tierra y a las personas con las que poco a poco se estaba encariñando. Incluso podría pensar que los amigos de Goku eran como su familia… o por lo menos sus amigos.

Rio un poco.

-Vaya demonio que soy… no tardo en sumisarme cada vez que esa mujer truene los dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

En mi opinión quedó bastante bien. Quise que Piccoro contara acerca de cómo fue cambiando su personalidad pero sobre todo como fue acercándose más a los amigos y familia de Goku. Aquí el único obstáculo, como siempre ha sido, es Milk (?)

Solo espero les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? ¡Me harían muy feliz!


End file.
